


Do-Overs

by dana_kujan



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan





	Do-Overs

The first time we met was in front of a soda machine. I was half-drunk, enraged because it ate my dime.

You befriended me anyway.

After you'd been leaping a while, I recalled that we first met in front of a coffee machine. I wasn't drunk; I was short a quarter.

We clicked instantly.

Now, you've leaped into yourself on the exact date we always meet for the first time. You're in the restroom of the Alamogordo Gym, drying your hands. You just happen to be standing near a condom dispenser.

I can't wait to see how this plays out.


End file.
